B-2
|country = |manufacturer = Miloje Zakić/Trayal|issued= |image = 20190528 1846321.jpg}}The B-2 was an industrial mask produced by the Yugoslav rubber company Miloje Zakić. The exact years of production are not known, but the mask first appeared in the 1980s and shares many similarities with the children's civil defence mask MD-1 which was also made by Miloje Zakić. This mask is very likely to be a copy of the MSA Ultravue. As with most Yugoslav masks, it is threaded for 60mm connections. Mask overview The B-2 is a panoramic mask made from black rubber. Despite being only an industrial mask, it is arguably the most advanced respirator design to come out of Yugoslavia. A large field of view is afforded by the B-2s panoramic lens assembly. The lens is made from polycarbonate (due to this materials impact resistance), and is held in place by a plastic clamp assembly. This clamp is made from two parts and stretches around the entire lens' periphery, the clamp halves are put together via a small screw on each side. The mask itself features several stamps on it. Firstly, at the top of the mask are two stamps. The first 'top stamp' is Miloje Zakic's logo (a circle with an arrow coming out), the second 'top stamp' is the size stamp. The numbers '1889' can be seen on this mask, this is not lot number, but this is the reference to the year of Miloje Zakics founding. Alongside these top stamps, B-2 masks are stamped with 'JUS Z.B1.002' (and so is the B-2 box). 'JUS Z.B1.002' is a Yugoslav technical standard pertaining to respiratory protection. This standard was passed on 23rd February 1984 (and officially withdrawn one 1st January 2007). The B-2 uses an all-rubber 5-point head-harness. Each strap has raised rubber planes which act as an anti-slip feature. At the end of each strap is a textured pull-tab, to make adjusting the mask easier. The strap assembly is attached to the B-2 via a rivetted buckle assembly. For extra structural security, each buckle assembly is rivetted into a raised square of solid rubber. The two bottommost buckle assemblies also hold another rubber strap which is used as a neck-strap. The intake assembly is constructed of black plastic and is threaded for 60mm filter connections. The assembly is affixed to the mask by a single metal clamp. Internally, the B-2 has 2 main features. Firstly, the B-2 has a peripheral seal which is fashioned from the same rubber as the rest of the mask. The peripheral seal helps to get a perfectly air-tight seal. The B-2 has two defogging solutions incorporated into its design. Firstly, when air is drawn into the intake, it is split into two airstreams. These airstreams are then deflected onto the lens of the mask - these are known as Tissot tubes. Secondly, the B-2 includes an oral-nasal cup which is fashioned from black rubber. Other Kit The B-2 was issued in a cardboard box (see gallery). The B-2 also came with a blue cleaning cloth in a plastic packet. Gallery B2sideview.jpg|Sideview 20190528_1846271.jpg|The box 20190528_1847161.jpg|Instructions 20190528_1847221.jpg 20190528_1847291.jpg Category:Full Face Masks Category:Yugoslavia Category:Industrial Mask Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Panoramic Gas Masks